This invention relates to the general field of small hand operated drop type fertilizer and seed spreaders and the like for home and residential use.
Commonly, drop type dry particulate material spreaders for home use are provided with fittings or adjustments on the hopper by which the rate of flow from the spreader hopper may be controlled. There have also been provided on/off control levers either mounted on the hopper itself, or mounted between the handle bars, by which the flow control gate may be manually opened or closed, as desired. In such prior arrangements, the control lever is manually moved to an open position, and when the spreader is stopped, it must be moved to the closed position to prevent the material within the hopper from falling or piling up on the ground. When spreading fertilizer such a pile-up can form a burn spot in the grass. Such prior spreaders lack the convenience of flow-rate control of the handle, and are not provided with an automatic shut-off feature.